


Let's Get A Little Sentimental, Let's Start Holding Hands

by revenblue



Series: [collection] It's Amazing What You Can Do With 100 Words [44]
Category: Detective Pikachu - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Holding Hands, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, POV Third Person Limited, handholding is nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: The assurance of never being understood sure has stripped Detective Pikachu of his sense of shame.





	Let's Get A Little Sentimental, Let's Start Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be more standard dirty talk (hence the ending) but. Well. This amused me more.
> 
> Written well before the movie dropped.

"-so _tight_."

Tim chokes on his drink. "Wh-what did you say?" A dream. It has to be...

"Your hand," Detective Pikachu says easily. "Just imagining how it'd feel in mine while we watch the sunrise."

...A nightmare, clearly. "You can't say that in _public_ ," Tim hisses, glad his dark skin hid the blush in his cheeks. "What if someone heard you?"

Glancing sidelong at him, Detective Pikachu smirks. "Like who? _They_ can't understand me. No one'll know."

Tim gulps.

"Then I'll take you home, holding your hand in the early morning light..."

"Oh no."

"...And raw you on the couch."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [Let's Get A Little Sentimental](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6HQc7LfNhIQ) by Craig Scott. As for the ship, I've only seen [the trailer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1roy4o4tqQM) thus far so canon might go in a completely different direction. Who knows? Not me! :D
> 
> Thank you to Harley for the prompt :D
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: As of May 20 I have now seen the movie, so...
> 
> **DETECTIVE PIKACHU SPOILERS AHEAD**
> 
> This didn't age well. I got fucking Luke/Leia'd. *sobs*


End file.
